Bati 800
The Pegassi Bati 800 and Bati 801 are sports bikes featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Design In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 800 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike to match or beat the likes of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled on the Ducati 848 or the Ducati 1098, the tail unit bearing more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the Ducati Desmosedici RR minus the top-exit exhausts. The motorcycle appears again unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V, although it is now known as the Bati 801. Performance Even as its performance and light body weight is considerably good and already ranks above nearly all choppers in TLAD, the Bati 800 is a lower-end high-end bike, with the slowest acceleration and top speed (297 kmph) among the Bati 800, Double T and Hakuchou, just like recent Ducati superbikes are less powerful than Japanese competition. However, the bike's lower engine power is a blessing in disguise; it gives the bike better stability during accelerations and cornering, and minimizes excess burnouts and spinouts. The Bati 800 is a gang vehicle of the Uptown Riders. In GTA V, the bike is one of, if not the fastest bike in the game, the excellent acceleration and good handling remains, it's a very stable and nimble bike and it's the best choice in a bike race for any player, however, players should be careful when riding this bike, it's so fast that one bump in any object or just passing through a bumpty ground makes the player fall from the bike, resulting in heavy injuries or even death. Gallery Bati800-TLAD-front.jpg|A Bati 800 in TLAD. (rear quarter view) Bati801-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Bati 801 in GTA V. (rear quarter view) Bati 800 vs Police-GTAV.jpg|Bati 801 being chased by police in GTA V. FBI Granger (Front)-GTAV.jpg Variants * A unique lime green and light orange Bati 800 can be found in the beginning of Malc's first random character encounter. * The Bati Custom & 801RR are customized, sportier versions of the Bati 800 and 801. Colours The Bati 801 is Obtainable in this Colours The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned it is obtainable in these colours Locations The Lost and Damned * Commonly spawns in Northwood and East Holland, Algonquin, where the Uptown Riders are commonly found. * Bati 800s will spawn at the player's safehouses as a reward for completing Angus' Bike Thefts. GTA V * Can be bought for $10,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Can be stolen by threatening the people at a motorcycle racing activity. * Commonly spawns in La Puerta. * It always spawn in the 7th Parachute jump. GTA Online *Can be brought for $15,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com *It is classed as a high end bike, so it can't be modified when found on the street. Notable Owners * D owns a red Bati 801 (as seen in the mission Chop). *Johnny Klebitz (after completing Angus' Bike Thefts mission) Trivia *The name Bati may be derived from the term "Batty" which is a derogatory slang term for a gay or effeminate man, as well as slang for the buttocks. **This is further influenced by the name on the side of the bike "Bati 801," which can be read as "Batty Boy." **This follows the tradition of parodying the brand names of luxury Italian goods, such as the sports car manufacturer Grotti and premium clothing brand Shodi. *In GTA IV, the bike is known as the Bati 800, even though badges on its bodywork and the Uptown Riders' website identify it as the "Bati 801." In GTA V, the bike assumed the Bati 801 name. *The default radio stations for the Bati 800 and Bati 801 are: **''The Lost and Damned: The Beat 102.7. **GTA V: Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *The Bati 800's speedometer shows its highest listed speed as 190 MPH. *Bati is a Filipino word for "''greetings". Navigation }} de:Bati 800 (IV) es:Bati 800 fr:Bati 800 pl:Bati 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online